Dry Your Eyes Mate
by C0rnBread
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating for god knows how long. But Hermione gets a change of heart and see's their relationship is dead. on her part atleast. Ron though, Ron is still despartely in love with her. Ron tells Harry about what happened, and here ar


**AN:** Okay, driving around town with my boyfirend and his friends we caused chaos, course. Zach (who was driving) had broken up with his GF a while back but he lsitened to this song loads of times. I really liked it, plus the band/people are british so its really kool sounding. The song is Dry Your Eyes Mate by The Streets.

Disclaimer: I own nothin', absolutely nothin'.

Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating for god knows how long. But Hermione gets a change of heart and see's their relationship is dead. on her part atleast. Ron though, Ron is still despartely in love with her. Ron tells Harry about what happened, and here are Harry's words. NOT SLASH! simply a song fic.

_Ron:_

In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round  
I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground  
Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down  
World feels like it's caved in - proper sorry frown  
Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust  
The wicked thing about us is we always have trust  
We can even have an open relationship, if you must  
I look at her she stares almost straight back at me  
But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me  
Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet

_Harry:  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over

_Ron:_  
So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes  
Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies  
Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh  
'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'  
It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
Please, please, I beg you please  
She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with  
She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers

_Harry:  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over

_Ron:_  
And I'm just standin' there, I can't say a word  
'Cause everythin's just gone  
I've got nothin'  
Absolutely nothin'  
  
Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation  
Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's sayin'  
Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in  
Look into her eyes to make her listen again  
I'm not gonna fuckin', just fuckin' leave it all now  
'Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow  
And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down  
You're well out of order now, this is well out of town  
She pulls away, my arms are tightly clamped round her waist  
Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight  
Turns around so she's now got her back to my face  
Takes one step forward, looks back, and then walks away

_Harry:  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over

_Ron:  
_I know in the past I've found it hard to say  
Tellin' you things, but not tellin' straight  
But the more I pull on your hand and say  
The more you pull away

_Harry:  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now.

**AN:** i know this songfic sucks, but this is my first one. I felt like I didnt really need to place a story in it becasue I think its pretty self explaitory. Go on and flame me if you wish, but jstu keep in mind this was my first and not everyone does soemthing the best on their first try.

CB


End file.
